


Fate of the Fallen

by JonathanAnubian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has fallen underground, but she is not alone. Is it just their imagination? Or is Frisk really the innocent face she shows to everyone.</p><p>This is the story of how Frisk gained her courage and followed her heart on the path she thought was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall [Prologue]

When I fell down into that dark, gaping, hole I wasn’t alone.

I’d heard stories that there was a world of monsters below the mountain, and that if you ever wandered up its slopes you’d get killed and eaten. But I couldn’t stop her. I’ve never been able to stop her, she’s too strong for me.

“Look Frisk. I wonder if that’s where the Monsters live.” Grinning at me with that look in her eyes always made me tremble. Everyone knew I was a cowardly child, always shy and hiding behind someone else. But she was the only thing I was really afraid of.

“M-maybe we sh-should go back to the v-village...” Laughing she grabbed my hand, a grip like cold iron.

“Don’t be silly, you coward. If there Were any monsters they’d have come down the mountain long ago and eaten everyone. But, you know... I wonder if there really is something down there. Something the adults just don't want us to see.” A side glance made me shiver and swallow a whimper. No one could stop her now, she was too determined all the time. Determined to go her own way no matter the consequences.

I should have been stronger. I should have stopped her. But there was nothing I could do back then. It was my fate to fall, but it was also hers.

"Woah, looks at that. It's so dark and creepy. Come on Frisk, come look at this with me." Shifting my feet a little closer to the edge of the gap I shook as I stared down into that abyss. But as I looked closer I could see something bright at the bottom of that endless darkness. Was that... a bed of yellow flowers? Suddenly I felt something push me from behind and flailed my arms, trying to keep my balance.

"Tch, you're always such a cowardly nuisance. Maybe you should just jump and do everyone a favor." Turning pale as I began to fall I reached out and latched onto her arm as if she were my only life-boat in an ocean storm.

"H-Hey! Wha-" That was when we fell. That long descent that made me feel as if I were being swallowed by the darkness. Closing my eyes I felt the tears leave my cheeks as I realized that we were going to die. But it wasn't my fault.

It wasn't my fault.


	2. Awake

Opening my eyes to the light filtering down I groaned in pain. How I had survived the fall I had no earthly idea. Rolling over onto my side I clutched at my aching ribs as I curled into a ball for what felt like forever. Looking down at the softness that grazed my cheek I realised I had landed on the bed of flowers I'd seen from the ledge. Knowing I couldn't just stay there I slowly put my feet under me and sat up as I nursed my pained ribs. It probably wasn't as bad as I thought. I could still move and there wasn't any strange movement in my body. I was definitely bruised though, very, very, bruised.

"Where?" Asking out loud I looked up toward the light from where I'd fallen and was awed by what I saw. The way up was taller than the tallest tree near the village and there was no way I was going to be able to climb back out. With a defeated sigh I turned my attention to the rest of the cave. I thought it would be really dark but somehow there was this light coming from the ceiling, almost like that of a moonlit night. Dusting myself off I rose to my feet and looked back down at the flowers. What was that red bit over there? Were there red flowers too?

Walking toward the spot, my curiosity piqued, I could smell something tangy above the sweet scent of the flowers. Finally stopping in front of the red I realized, to my horror, that it was just more of the same flowers but splashed with red. I wasn't naive enough not to recognize blood and felt my spine tingle as I took a few tentative steps back, holding my arms to myself. Blood. That meant someone else had- Sudden realization struck me and I felt panic seize my mind.

"Kh-" Just as I was about to yell something strange popped out of the ground, startling me onto my behind. For a moment I sat there, shaking, as I covered my face. But a moment later I opened my eyes and looked from behind my arm to see a flower with a face. It was smiling and looked really friendly.

"Howdy~ I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." I was still too startled to speak so I just gave a shy smile.

"You're new the Underground, aren't you?" A nod was my only response.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone aught to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Realizing that he, she, it? Was trying to help me I smiled wider and Flowey seemed happy.

"Ready? Here we go!" As soon s he was finished speaking I felt a tug on my body. Everything had suddenly become dark and there was a strange square made out of symbols I had never seen before. I went to touch one of them but found myself stuck inside an invisible cage. Panic began to set in and I looked, wide-eyed, at the smiling flower. None of this seemed right.

"See that glowing heart in the middle of your chest?" Looking down I saw a giant red heart and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in alarm. It was like my very being had been stripped bare and exposed. I shivered in protest but was unable to reply.

"That is your Soul. The very culmination of your being." What did Culmination mean? Wait, did he say Soul? That was my Soul?

"Your soul is weak right now. But you can grow stronger by gaining LV." Of course my soul is weak. I'm still just a kid. Not to mention a coward who never stands up for themselves. How could I be strong?

"LV Stands for Love Points~ They're shared through Friendliness Pellets~ Here, I'll share some with you!" Friendliness Pellets? That didn't sound quite right. As small white petals came off of Flowey and lightly came toward me I felt a chill run up my spine. Something was terribly wrong. So I moved out of the way.

"Hey, buddy, you missed them. Why don't we try again, kay?" Still, something seemed off. So I moved out of the way again. Had they gotten... faster? Or was that just my imagination.

"Are you kidding me? You braindead? Run. Into. The. Bullets. I mean; Friendliness Pellets." Bullets! That wasn't what he'd said before. Feeling something inside my gut twist I took a step back. They had gotten faster! Dodging to the side I looked back at the flower and his whole face changed. It was terrifying!

"So, you know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer, to make a fool of me. Well then. You can just DIE!" Suddenly the box closed in tighter and my heart began beating in my chest like a drum. The bullets outside of the box left no room to dodge. This was it. I'd survived the fall only to die by the hands of this lying flower. Mama had been right; there were monsters under the mountain. I closed my eyes and felt tears spring to them. I was such a coward. I couldn't even face the danger head on. But when the bullets didn't reach me I slowly opened them. Just in time to see a ball of fire smack the flower monster out of the way. I opened my eyes in surprise as a large, fluffy, person-like being came out of nowhere.

"What an awful creature. Trying to torture such a poor, innocent, youth. Do not be afraid my child, for I am Toriel. The caretaker of these ruins." Sniffling I looked around the tiny box I was still held inside of before looking back up at what seemed to be a lady. At least, her voice was very warm and ladylike.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down here. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come, child. I shall guide you through the catacombs." With that the box disappeared and I was back to normal. Standing up I wiped the tears away and nodded slowly, wary of the kindness Toriel had shown me. After all I was quite used to people pretending to be nice. So why did I always fall for it again and again? Maybe I just wanted to believe that everyone was kind.

"This way." With one last look back to where the bloodstained flowers lay I wondered if I should tell Toriel about the one who had fallen with me. But with no body and that evil flower around I was almost certain she had been killed and eaten. So much blood. It made my body go cold as I turned and left with the woman who had saved my life.


End file.
